A Shadowhunter Childhood
by LightwoodBane
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the Lightwood children's childhood.
1. It's A Girl

_Author's Notes: So as the summary says this will be a collection of one-shots written by myself that center around the childhood of the Lightwood children. I have a handful planned out and I'm open to suggestions. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters_

It's A Girl:

"Alec dear, are you ready to have a baby brother or sister?" Maryse leaned down to look into her son's blue eyes. The two year old continued to play with a train set he had gotten for his birthday; he didn't seem to notice his mother standing beside him, one hand on her enlarged stomach. Maryse stood up and winced, pain flaring up in her back. She moved to sit in one of the chairs in the library, watching Alec play on the floor. She hoped he would be excited about a sibling, someone he could play with, and eventually train with. Maryse heard the door open and her husband emerged from the hall, Church lazily stretched out on the floor behind him like someone had just scratched his belly. Robert stooped to ruffle Alec's hair before coming to stand before his wife.

"How is everything?" His gaze lingered on her stomach but quickly moving else where; his hand rested on the armrest.

"It's been kicking, nothing to worry about." Maryse wound her fingers through his, feeling the tension held in the joints. Ever since she had told him they were going to be parents again he had become more tense, distant. A faint ghost of a smile played on his lips before disappearing at soon as it had appeared. A strained silence followed.

"I have work t do." Robert pulled his hand away from his wife's, turning to face the library doors. Maryse didn't know if it was the hormones or something else but she was at the end of her last nerve.

"Robert Lightwood, ever since I told you I was pregnant you've been finding every possible way to stay locked away in your office. I've had enough!" She stood and stepped in front of him. "What is it? Do you not want another child? Can't handle the one you have? Or is there something else?" She pointed an accusing finger at Robert who had manoeuvred around her and was once again making his way to the doors.

"Maryse you know that's not true. I love you and Alec, and I'd love to have a bigger family, it's just..." He could see that Alec had stopped playing and was watching them. "I don't have time for this." Robert pushed the door open, letting it slam behind him. The door to the study could be heard slamming as well, locking him out from his family. Maryse stood quietly, letting the tears leak down her face.

Later that night when Alec was tucked in bed and Robert hadn't yet ventured from his study, Maryse lay in bed unable to sleep. She rolled onto her side, one hand across her stomach as she watched the time tick by. When her eyelids finally grew heavy and sleep was coming around she realized that someone else had other plans that didn't involve a good night's rest. Sitting up the best she could Maryse could feel the sheets dampening beneath her.

"Robert!" Her cry went unnoticed. "Robert it's time! The baby's coming!" The sound of footsteps coming down the hall seconds before the bedroom door burst open reassured her that Robert was here for her.

Alec waited in the library with Hodge watching over him, his parents were in a room down the hall. Pain filled wails could be heard coming from behind the door he had been told not to enter. Hodge rubbed small circles on Alec's back every time he flinched.

"Soon you will be a big brother, Alexander." The older man spoke in a soft tone. Alec continued to look at the doors that separated him from his family. After countless cries a new sound greeted their ears and Robert poked his head around the door.

"Alec, would you like to come see your baby sister?"


	2. What A Mistake

What A Mistake:

"I can't do it!" Isabelle tossed yet another batch of lumpy dough in the trash. "Everything I make looks like something Church coughed up." She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist, already stained in places. Maryse smiled and wiped a smudge from her daughter's cheek.

"Cooking takes practice. You'll get it." She dumped the dishes in the sink, scowling at the ever growing pile, and found a relatively clean bowl. "Let's try again." Maryse collected the ingredients on the counter and began looking for a spoon. "Isabelle dear, could you grab the milk and eggs from the fridge." Her daughter nodded and followed the order.

The fridge held a number of things ranging from last night's ;leftovers, to the week's groceries. Isabelle clutched the eggs to her chest, trying not to break them. To save herself another trip she snatched the milk jug with two fingers. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy so when she started to make her way across the kitchen the milk jug slipped and spilled, spreading a cold, white puddle.

"Mom I didn't mean to drop it." Tears started spilling down young Isabelle's face as her mother grabbed a handful of paper towels.

"It's okay sweetie, we can always buy more." Maryse bent to clean up. "How about you go change your socks." Isabelle sniffed and nodded, running out of the room in her milk socked socks.

Maryse wiped up the last of the milk, muttering to herself. "Why couldn't she have gotten my cooking skills? I mean, Robert's useless in the kitchen and I don't expect Alec to carry on with the cooking." She was kind of glad her husband had taken Alec out for the day, it gave her a chance to spend some time with Isabelle. The door opening gave away the presence of her daughter. Standing, Maryse greeted her before turning back to the counter.

"We should have enough milk to finish this."

Together the two girls finished the baking. While the cookies were in the oven they attempted to clean up the giant mess.

"Mom do you think Alec and dad will like them?" Isabelle sat at the table while her mother finished the dishes.

"I'm sure they will dear, after all, you helped make them." What she didn't say was that she would switch them with another batch when Isabelle wasn't watching.

Later that night when the boys had returned, Isabelle proudly offered the baked goods.

"I made them all by myself." Robert snuck a glance at Maryse, he had tasted Isabelle's cooking before, but she only smiled and shook her head. Slowly, Robert picked a cookie from the plate, Alec doing the same.

When half of the batch was gone Robert left the children to talk to his wife.

"Isabelle didn't make those, did she?" A smile played on Maryse's lips.

"Robert, are you doubting our daughter's natural cooking ability in the kitchen?" She pulled out the package of cookies she had hidden from Isabelle. "After all, she did spend the whole day slaving away in the kitchen." Both parents looked into the dining room where Isabelle was busy telling Alec how hard she had worked.

Little did any of them know what a mistake they had made. They had let loose a cooking disaster that would come back to bite them every time Isabelle decided to exercise her natural ability to cook an edible meal.


End file.
